La Esencia de un Recuerdo Lejano
by Alex21KHVentus
Summary: El Pasado, el presente y el futuro, imagine que una de estas tres piezas clave de tu vida desapareciese, pues para Xion, todo lo que cree haber vivido, sus recuerdos, los momentos añorados con el tiempo, puede que haya sido una mentira o peor aun, que no fuesen de ella, así tendrá que buscar su camino sin que la O.XIII decida su destino...


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kingdom Heart y Final Fantasy no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Square-Enix y los de Disney de Disney, esta historia esta hecha de mi puño y letra, sin ánimos de lucro ****

* * *

**La Esencia de un Recuerdo Lejano**

**Capítulo I: El escape del pasado**

"_Somos seres pensantes, extraños y a la vez fascinante, dependemos de nuestros sentimientos pero a la vez construimos el mundo gracias a nuestro ingenio, solemos pensar que somos invencibles, que no hay nada ni nadie mejor que nosotros y jugamos a ser dioses en este mundo tan imperfecto, pero los errores cometido solo muestran que nunca vamos a ser tan perfecto, pues aun así pase el tiempo, tropezamos con el mismo objeto, como si estuviéramos ciegos"_

- T-todo en orden p-papa - preguntaba la joven de ojos azules

- ¿Ah?, si, si lo estoy corazón, discúlpame- decía el adulto con poco ánimos- ¿sabes por qué estas aquí?

-En cierta forma, si padre- dijo la chica de cabello negro, que miraba a su padre intentando ver en que pensaba

-Me alegro muchísimo, me has ahorrado muchas explicaciones -decía aquel hombre con vendas rojas en todo su rostro, mostrando solo su boca y un único ojo- supongo que también sabrás, el motivo por el cual yo te cree, ¿no?

La chica se limito a sentir con su cabeza.

Suspirando, aquel hombre cierra el ojo mientras que se aclaraba la garganta para poder hablar

- Te he creado con el único fin de que reemplazaras a alguien que es irreemplazable para mí- dijo de forma dificultosa al mismo tiempo que intentaba mantener la cordura- pero... he creado a alguien que está muy lejos de ser la persona que quiero, estas muy lejos de ser como era mi verdadera hija...

Lo único que hizo la joven fue fijar su mirada al blanco suelo intentando analizar cada palabra que le ha dicho su padre, su creador...

-Te pareces a ella, hablas como ella, piensas como ella e incluso recuerdas todas las cosas que le sucedieron a ella- decía el hombre ya calmándose para sus adentros- pero aun así, tú no eres como ella, en ti hay algo más que los recuerdo de mi hija y al final, uno no puede borrar ni cambiar lo sucedido en el pasado...

Ya adivinando las intenciones de su padre, la joven fija su mirada en el, aun se encontraba con el ojo cerrado, sentando frente a ese estéril escritorio con unas cuantas hojas encima; quitando su mirada de el, se dispuso a observar la habitación que conocía muy bien, después de todo en estos nueves meses que ha vivido, solo ha conocido ese lugar y la cámara de criogenia, la cual siempre tenía que ir al final del día; detestaba esa máquina, simplemente te congelaba, ni si quiera te permitía soñar, recuerda que la única vez que soñó, fue hace meses, cuando sin querer se había dormido en el escritorio donde se encontraba su creador en ese momento...

Nunca ha visto la luz del sol, el azul del cielo, ni la oscuridad de la noche y mucho menos había visto esos puntos brillantes en cielo que solían llamar estrellas, todo lo que recuerda de eso y mucho mas, son solo memorias de un pasado que no es de ella, odiaba tener esa sensación de que todo lo que podía saber hasta ahora, sea solo recuerdos de una chica que murió hace tiempo...

-¿P-porque lo harás?- pregunto la chica rompiendo el silencio que se había apoderado de la habitación- ¿qué te ha hecho tomar esa decisión?

Riéndose, el sujeto abre su parpado, dejando ver el ámbar dorado de su ojo, mientras que observa a su hermosa creación

-También eres muy inteligente- confesaba el hombre, que con su mano cubierta con un guante de cuero de color café, acariciaba la mejilla de su amada hija- en realidad Corazón, fueron muchos factores que me llevaron a tomar esta decisión...

La chica lo único que pudo hacer, es dar un profundo suspiro, mientras que su padre alejaba su mano de su mejilla

-Como ya sabrás, tu posees lo genes de mi hija, pero aparte de eso, también tienes los genes de tu madre y por supuesto que también tienes los míos- dijo el hombre con un tono de voz que mostraba la sabiduría adquirida por los años

-Lo sé, me habías dicho que solo así, se podría completar la ecuación que permitiría que yo existiera- decía la joven observando a su creador- lo que no entendí es como conseguiste los genes de mi madre, puesto que ustedes se separaron hace mucho tiempo y ella falleció muchos meses antes de que me crearas, incluso antes de que muriera tu... Hija...

- ¡Exacto!, que bueno que recuerdes nuestras conversaciones hija mía; lo de tu madre, ya es algo que deje en el pasado y el hecho de como conseguí sus genes, ya no tienen importancia en estos momentos- explicaba el creador de la chica con tono de autoridad al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba en aquella silla blanca- la verdad, es que tú tienes otros genes a parte de lo que ya te mencione, son Veintiún genes para ser exacto, los cuales de todos ellos, tres son de suma importancia, y uno de esos tres genes junto a los demás genes restante, es lo que permitió que hoy estés aquí; y esos tres genes no tiene nada que ver con los genes que me acabas de mencionar...

Todo se mantuvo en silencio por alrededor de un minuto, mientras que la joven observaba a su creador y formulaba las preguntas indicadas...

- ¿Y esos veintiún genes de quiénes son?- pregunto la chica ya con pocos ánimos y algo pensativa- y p-padre ¿por qué son tan importante esos tres genes que mencionaste?

Después de otros segundos de absoluto silencio, el adulto agita ligeramente su cabeza de un lado a otro y se dispone a responder

- No tiene importancia, no son algo en concreto para ser sincero y esos tres genes... posiblemente sean mi mayor error en esta vida - dijo el padre de la joven, que abriendo unos de los cajones del escritorio, saca una especia de arma mitad jeringa, el cual tenía tres cilindro con un liquido azul más claro que los ojos de la chica y en la punta de la misma tenía tres agujas de unos cinco centímetros de longitud- L-lo siento Corazón... Pero debo que hacerlo

La chica al ver como su creador, su padre, se acercaba a ella con esa jeringa, que posiblemente acabaría con su vida, intenta huir pero se ve acorralada por una gran camilla, el cual no le permitía llegar a ninguna de las dos puertas de la habitación, aunque al mismo tiempo que se vio acorralada, se dio cuenta que aun así hubiese llegado a la puerta, no hubiese podido abrirla

El Padre tomo el brazo izquierdo de su creación y se disponía a inyectarle ese liquido azul mortífero; al ver lo que iba pasar la joven no pudo hacer mas nada que dar un grito ahogado por el miedo, pero antes de que las jeringas tocaran su blanca piel, todo se torno negro para aquella chica, vio como todo lo que tenía a su alrededor desaparecía como si de humo se tratase, dejando atrás una tenebrosa oscuridad que se apoderaba poco a poco de ella, llegando al punto de que dejara de sentir su cuerpo; en toda esa oscuridad lo único que estaba presente eran sus pensamientos, que entre más tiempo pasaba en esa infinita oscuridad mas se desorientaba, llego a pensar muchas cosas mientras que se encontraba en ese estado, incluso llego a temer el hecho de que todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, era la inesperada muerte que ya se había apoderado de ella y de su cuerpo, que tendría que pasar toda la eternidad en ese hoyo negro...

Ya habiendo perdido toda su esperanza, su mente empezó a ir sin rumbo fijo, formando pensamientos sin sentidos; la joven ya había tomado la decisión de entregarse a esa total oscuridad, pero para su sorpresa empezó a sentir un punzante dolor en donde debería estar su Corazón, de repente al mismo tiempo empezó a sentir frió, empezaba a sentir de nuevo su cuerpo, sentía sus brazos y piernas, sus manos, estaba adolorida, esa gran oscuridad comenzó a desvanecerse y empezó a ver nuevamente aunque de manera borrosa, solo podía ver una especie de destello rojo que aparecía cada tres segundo, se percato que se encontraba en el suelo, aun no podía escuchar nada; ya dispuesta a levantarse tuvo un leve mareo, al frotar sus ojos con sus manos, empezó a ver con más claridad...

Ya estando de pie, lo que observo la chica la dejo perpleja, toda la habitación estaba totalmente destrozada, la camilla que hace unos momentos le impedía su paso estaba quebrada por la mitad, los libreros, estantes, ordenadores y mesas, se encontraban en el suelo mezclándose con los líquidos fluorescentes de los tubos de ensayo, las paredes se encontraban hundida en diversas secciones, al ver el Reloj se dio cuenta que no había pasado mas de siete minutos, ya dejando pasar la conmoción de la escena, camina cinco pasos hacia adelante y lo que vio hizo que un escalofrió subiera desde sus pies descalzos hasta su espalda...

Ahí se encontraba su padre, tirado en el suelo, sin ninguna herida visible, sin saber si estaba inconsciente o si había muer... Decidió en no pensar en eso...

-¡Padreé!- grito la joven de ojos azules dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba el cuerpo de aquel hombre, suspiro al verificar que aun tenia signo vitales, decidió recostarlo sobre lo que quedaba del escritorio y se vio sorprendida al ver que podía cargar a su creador sin ningún problemas, ya habiéndolo dejado sobre aquel escritorio que ya no lucia tan blanco, un liquido azul claro en el suelo había llamado su atención, al mirarlo más de cerca, tomo conciencia de que se trataba del liquido que estaba anteriormente en aquella ya rota jeringa, al ver eso sintió una gran tristeza pero al mismo tiempo aliviada de que ese liquido no estuviera dentro de ella; volviendo a la realidad decide trazar un plan para escapar, ya no podía seguir ahí, si seguía en ese lugar lo más probable es que acaben con ella y seguro que en cualquier instante llegaría algunos de los guardias del laboratorio sean humano o robot...

Sin pensarlo dos veces, agarra la tarjeta de identificación de su creador y se dirige a la puerta opuesta a la habitación de criogenia, pasando la tarjeta por el lector, automáticamente la puerta se abrió; ya dejando atrás a esa destrozada habitación, se dispone a recordar en memorias ajena a ella un lugar para poder escapar; en ese momento se encontraba en un blanco pasillo tan estéril como lo era antes la habitación anterior, ya sabiendo lo que quería saber, decidió en ir a una habitación antes de irse de una vez, corriendo por varios pasillos se topo con una puerta de un color negro metálico, al entrar gracias a la tarjeta, la chica se dirigió a un ordenador y empezó a buscar todos los datos relacionado con ella, el cual se encontraba en una carpeta llamado Proyecto Génesis, la joven agarro unos de los tantos Disco Duro portátiles de la mesa y guardo todo lo que pudo ahi, mientras que se cargaba la información, abrió unos de los armarios de la habitación, donde saco 3 maletines que al ver su contenido, se fijo que había dinero suficiente para más de una vida...

Al escuchar el corto sonido que emitió el ordenador, la chica desconecto el disco duro y salió de la habitación con los maletines, ahora se dirigía al almacén de naves que se encontraba en el piso inferior; al correr por los anchos pasillos, escucho varios pasos que se dirigían a donde estaba ella en ese momento, sin pensarlo dos veces la joven se oculta debajo de una las mesas de aquel pasillo, después de unos segundos, seis sujetos pasaron de largo hacia la habitación donde se encontraba su creador, dos de ellos eran humanos, ahora mas que nunca sabia que si no se iba de aquel lugar lo mas rápido posible, seguro acabarían con ella, con la misma rapidez de hace uno momentos, la chica salio corriendo hacia las escaleras dirigiéndose un piso mas abajo, al entrar nuevamente con ayuda de la tarjeta de su creador, entro a una sala con un sin fin de naves y para su suerte sabia pilotear la mayoría de ellas, antes de entrar a una, se coloco frente a la computadora principal así abriendo las compuertas hacia las salida, sin perder mas tiempo, la joven entro a una Nave de color azul y dirigiéndose al puesto del piloto encendió la nave que empezó a elevarse en seguida...

En realidad Era una pequeña nave, que solo tenia asientos para cincos personas de la cuales dos de ellas estaban destinada para el piloto y el copiloto, ordenada en filas de dos, estando la del piloto en el centro, al lado derecho de este se encontraba un panel holografico que mostraba los datos internos de la nave y coordenadas del sitio donde se encontraba, a su izquierda también había un holograma tridimensional donde mostraba la nave y todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor a un radio de tres kilómetros, en ese holograma se podía ver claramente las dimensiones de aquella nave, un puente principal y dos brazos a los costados que representaban dos de los tres propulsores de la nave, estando el ultimo por debajo de este; apenas apareció la luz verde en la salida de aquel hangar, la joven tomo el timón en forma de H y la empieza a dirigir por los estrechos conductos hacia la salida; estaba volando aquella nave relativamente a ciegas, si no hubiese sido por aquel holograma, seguro ya la habría estrellado; rosando mas de una vez la nave con las paredes metálicas de aquel conducto, a lo lejos pudo divisar la luz de un cielo que nunca había visto y que hoy mas que nunca representaba su libertad...

Al salir de ese estrecho lugar, por primera vez en su vida veía el cielo, aunque este se encontraba completamente nublado; pocos segundos después de haber salido, sintió varios impacto por la parte trasera de la nave y esta al instante aviso a través de un holograma quien lo había atacado y en donde estaban las zonas afectadas, para su suerte no habían causado gran daño pero al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta que esa nave no era de combate, si no de investigación, las cuales siempre tenían una gran resistencia, ya que son creada para visitar y estudiar los distintos ambientes hostiles que hay en el universo, pero aun asi al no tener una arma, no le quedaba otra que salir enseguida de aquel nublado planeta...

Presionando un botón del panel derecho, el timón se recogió hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que aparecieron dos cilindros a cada lado de la chica, los cuales poseían dos esferas respectivamente de un color azul eléctrico, derrepente se escucho una voz femenina computarizada que avisaba que habían pasado de estar en modo avión a modo espacial; colocando ambas manos en cada una de las esferas, los dos propulsores principales tomaron la forma de una L acostada y el panel derecho cambio todos los datos por el modo ya indicado; la joven con una compleja secuencia numérica activo el hiper vuelo, pero apareció de nuevo aquella voz, indicándole que aun no se encontraba a la altura segura para realizar el gran salto, así la chica la programo para que apenas consiguiera la altura necesaria este se activara; levantándose de aquel asiento, la joven se posa detrás de una de las ventanilla de la nave y a lo lejos ve que el lugar donde estuvo encerrada estos nueve meses, siempre había sido en una especie de gran castillo; mientras que observaba esa gran ciudad, pensó que hubiese sido lindo vivir en aquel lugar que estaba lleno de flores por todos los rincones, sintiéndose triste por todo lo que había sucedido, por su padre, la voz indico que en diez segundo estaría listo para dar el gran salto; dirigiéndose al asiento del piloto, la chica se coloco el cinturón de seguridad, y faltando cinco segundo y contando, el panel empezó a emitir una alerta de peligro potencial, al tocar el panel este le mostró un gran misil que se dirigía hacia ella, pero antes de que impactara con la nave, esta ya había iniciado el gran salto, mostrando en aquella ventanilla hilos luz que pasaban a una velocidad increíble...

Ya deteniéndose lentamente hasta llegar a una velocidad moderada, el panel derecho empezó a indicar que esa era la distancia máxima de la nave si iniciaba el hipervuelo dentro de cualquier atmósfera, a la vez le indicaba que el hiper vuelo no se activaría de nuevo hasta que transcurrieran dos horas terrestres, aunque la joven no tenia planeado volverlo a usar; tomando las dos esferas, la chica se da cuenta que no sabia a donde tenia que ir, aunque eso era lo de menos, lo que le preocupaba es que sabia que si seguía en aquella nave seguro la encontraría por el chip de rastreo que solían tener; aumentado significativamente la velocidad la joven coloca la nave en piloto automático parcial, de tal modo que iría sin rumbo esquivando asteroides y meteoritos...

Levantándose la joven agarra el disco duro del suelo que había lanzado al entrar y se coloca frente a un mediano computador del lado derecho de aquella cabina; al entrar en aquellos archivos que había guardado, se dio cuenta de que si no sabia que era lo que buscaba, podía pasar una vida entera buscando y al final no encontraría nada, así que decidió en buscar lo mas básico que pudo pensar "¿quien o que era ella?"; al entrar en el documento, apareció una chica muy similar a ella, aunque este mostraba su fecha de defunción, consternada por lo que observo decidió ver que era ella...

- Que secretos me ocultabas Pad... Ansem...- se decia a si misma

Dando un gran suspiro la chica se sintió aliviada al ver que no era una especie de robot o un robot mitad humano, era un simple ser humano, aunque comparando sus genes con su ser original, pudo observar claramente aquellos genes que había mencionado su creador, en realidad solo el cuarenta por ciento de los genes que ella tenia, era de lo que antes fue su familia, ya cansada de ver ese ordenador; desconecta el disco duro y se vuelve a levantar, hecha un breve vistazo al puesto de mando y al ver que todo están en orden, se dirigió a la puerta trasera que llevaba al baño...

Era una baño de mediano tamaño y muy sencillo para decir verdad, tenia todos los acessorios que posee un baño normal, lo unico que estaba fuera de lugar, era la pequeña ducha en una esquina y un armario en unos de los costado, ya que un baño de una nave no poseia esas cosas, aunque era de entenderse por ser una nave de investigacion y se usaban mas para el proceso de esterilizacion segun protocolo impuesto por la empreza donde trabaja su creador

Abriendo el gran armario; la chica se lleva una gran desilusion al ver que solo habian un monton de trajes para cientificos, con sus batas blancas carateristicas, camisas y pantalones del mismo color

- Que pensabas que te ibas a encontrar vestimenta adecuada para la ocacion de escapista- se decía a si misma la chica de forma sarcástica; se alegro de ver que en la parte inferior de ese armario, se encontraba varios conjuntos de zapatos semi deportivo, de aquellos que son muy difíciles de que se gasten sin importar de como o para que lo uses, en realidad se sorprendió...

- al menos saben ir con estilo a sus investigaciones de campo- pensó la joven que estaba feliz de ya no tener que andar descalza...

Cerrando el armario, la joven se quito aquella prenda, que era muy similar a las que suelen usar las personas que la van a intervenir en una operación quirúrgica y entro en aquella ducha, sin dudarlo giro el grifo que dejo salir de manera inmediata el agua, al sentir que aquel helado liquido recorría su cabeza hasta llegar a sus pies; sintió algo que jamás había sentido en todo estos meses, tuvo por primera vez la sensación de que ese cuerpo era realmente suyo, que no era parte de algo mas, que podía vivir como ella quería, sin importar que tuviera que estar viviendo a escondida para que no la descubrieran...

- Después de todo, el hecho de que me parezca a esa chica, no quiere decir que sea igual a ella- dijo la joven para si misma- yo soy quien soy y ella no tiene que ver nada conmigo, así de simple...

Después de unos minutos termino de ducharse y cubrió todo su cuerpo con una gran toalla, parándose frente al pequeño espejo, la chica lo limpia con su manos, ya que este se había empañado; al ver con mas claridad; observo a una joven chica de unos dieciochos años, que poseía una piel blanca, casi pálida para decir verdad, de unos ojos azules como el mar y un largo cabello negro que le llegaba hasta un poco mas alla de la mitad de su espalda...

- Sin duda alguna me gustara tomar un poco de Sol, no quiero que mi piel se quede así- dijo la joven al mismo que abría un pequeño cajón que estaba por debajo del lavabo y tomo unas tijeras- supongo que si voy a comenzar desde cero, tengo que verme diferente- termino de decir la chica mientras que empezaba cortar su cabello; después de unos minutos, aquel espejo mostró a la misma joven de hace unos momentos, pero a diferencia de antes, el oscuro cabello de aquella hermosa chica estaba a la altura de su cuello, en realidad no mostraba una gran diferencia, pero seria mas difícil reconocerla así...

Ya habiendo recogido todo el cabello; la joven se dirigió al armario, tomando unos de los traje de científicos que mas estaba a su talla y colocándose unos de los zapatos Semi-deportivos que se encontraban ahí...

Obsevandose nuevamente en el espejo, la joven se da cuenta que parecía mas a una doctora que a un científico, pensando se dio cuenta que no tenia que vivir con esa ropa por siempre, poseía suficiente dinero para comprarse toda la ropa que quisiera; ya saliendo del baño, la chica observa el panel de control y se alegro de ver que todo estaba en orden...

Revisando minuciosamente la nave, encontró una gran mochila que lleno con otro par de trajes de científicos, un par de zapatos y unas cuantas botellas de aguas que consiguió en un pequeño refrigerador, mientras que entraba a la red de aquel mundo que con ayuda de la computadora, se entero que su nombre era Vergel Radiante, la joven se da cuenta que por primera vez en su vida, empezaba a sentir Apetito, ya que en el laboratorio siempre le implementaba Suero mientras que estaba en estado de Criogenia, razón por la cual nunca sintió eso; sin pensarlo de nuevo la joven revisa de nuevo la nave y lo único que encontró fueron varios tubos con un liquido viscoso adentro, supo en seguida que era comida ya que decía todos los nutrientes que tenían, abriendo uno de los tubos la chica empezó a tomarse aquel espeso liquido que le pareció repugnante al principio, pero las ganas de comer era muy grande y en cierta forma sabia que eso le daría la energía necesaria para cualquier cosa, guardando el resto de los tubos en la mochila, la joven se sienta nuevamente en el ordenador...

Al revisar las noticias de aquel mundo, no le sorprendió ver que ya habían puesto un anuncio de búsqueda, que solo la describían físicamente y abajo del anuncio ponía en letras grandes y rojas " si la ve, llame a la autoridades mas cercanas, representa peligro potencial", no le dio tanta importancia ver eso, ya que en sus memorias ajenas sabia que ese tipo de información tardaba mucho en aparecer en otros mundos e incluso aveces ni llegaban; ya apagando el ordenador la joven empezó a recordar el nombre de aquella chica...

- Xion... - pronuncio la joven que guardaba el disco duro en la mochila junto a una Tablet que encontró debajo del ordenador- supongo que puedo conservar el nombre, dudo que sea la única Xion en el universo...

Volviendo a trazar un Plan la joven termina de guardar los maletines con dinero en la mochila, antes de sentarse en el asiento de piloto, abrió un pequeño compartimiento que decía " en caso de emergencia", adentro se encontraban varios trajes de wingsuit y algunos paracaídas; ya habiéndose colocado el traje de wingsuit al mismo tiempo que colocaba unos de los paracaídas al lado de la mochila, la joven se dirigió al puesto de mando de la nave...

Sentándose, la joven pidió información de los mundos mas cercanos, se sorprendió al ver que la mayoría estaban cubierto con un campo de fuerza semitransparente y que al ver los detalles de esos mundos, aparecía una advertencia indicándole que no tenia autorización para entrar ahí y que usarían la fuerza sin importa si era o no hostil; el resto de los planetas no mostraban ese mensaje, pero todos tenían una considerable cantidad de fuerza policiales del mismo tipo que Vergel Radiante; de todos los mundos uno llamo su atención por completo, su fuerza policial era grande pero comparadas con la otras esta era la de menor cantidad...

- bueno, Villa Crepúsculo, allá voy... - dijo Xion quitando el piloto automático y dirigiéndose a aquel planeta que no apareció en la ventanilla si no después de treinta minutos; se sorprendió al ver que el mundo en su totalidad estaba cubierto con gran parte de agua y un denso bosque que no tenia fin; ya entrando a su atmósfera la joven observa la única gran ciudad de aquel planeta, estaba rodeado por grandes muros, en seguida supuso que las provisiones de aquella ciudad, deberían provenir de otros planetas; a los lejos visualizo una especie de vagón de tren que se elevaba y salia del planeta, al observar eso, se acordó de que solo habían tres formas conocidas de ir a otros mundos, a través de naves, los trenes espaciales y la teletranspotacion, siendo esta ultima un lujo, usadas solo por personas adineradas y con cargo muy importantes...

Estabilizando la nave por encima de las nubes la joven abrió la puerta de la nave, a la vez que la programaba para que en diez segundo se dirigiera a una gran velocidad a un meteorito a treinta minutos de ese planeta, colocándose la mochila en su cintura junto al paracaídas, la joven observa por ultima vez aquella tarjeta de identificación que estaba en unos de los asientos, el cual tenia el rostro de su creador; la chica se coloco en la orilla de la puerta mientras que la nave ya empezaba su ascenso...

- Eres una gran nave- agradecía la joven, al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba al vacio...

No había pasado ni cinco segundo desde que empezó a divisar con mas claridad esa gran ciudad, a lo lejos eligió el lugar donde aterrizaría, era una especie de solar que parecía solitario desde ahí; estirando sus brazos y piernas, las membranas del traje la hicieron planear por los aires dejando así el estado de caída libre, mientras mas se acercaba al solar, mas se afirmaba el hecho de que ahí no se encontraba nadie, ya estando a pocos metros del suelo, la joven abre el paracaídas, después de dos minutos y medio, aterrizo en ese lugar que no sabia si representaría un alivio para su vida o una eterna pesadilla...

A penas toco tierra lo primero que hizo fue quitarse el traje de Wingsuit, que junto al paracaídas lo coloco dentro de un bote de basura que estaba en aquel solar, colocándose la mochila nuevamente, la joven decide irse a cubierto hacia una escaleras que llevaban hacia abajo, apenas termino de bajar las escaleras, se da cuenta que estaba en el centro de la ciudad, que era grande para decir verdad, a todos lados se podían divisar tiendas de todo tipo, restaurantes, tiendas de víveres y pequeñas posadas, las casas de aquel lugar debían de estar en otro lugar...

Decidió avanzar mientras que observaba de lejos las diversas tiendas y en el proceso se dio cuenta de algo que no había recordado, para poder disfrutar de los servicios de cada una de las tiendas, debía tener una tarjeta de identificación personal, la cual estaba vinculada con su código genético y obviamente ella no poseía esa tarjeta; solo pudo ver dos tiendas que no pedían la bendita identificación; intentando memorizar el lugar, la joven siguió avanzando en cierta forma un poco de lejos de las personas que iban y venían, aunque estos no eran cocientes de su presencia en aquel lugar...

Pensativa, intento analizar bien la situación, tenia que buscar un lugar para poder descansar y todas las posadas pedían identificación, y aun así tuviera dinero suficiente para poder comprar una casa, para comprarla necesitaba una cuenta en el banco, la cual también pedía la identificación; percatándose de que había deambulado un largo tramo por el centro de la ciudad, se dio cuenta de que estaba en un lugar totalmente solitario, solo mostrando algunas personas a lo lejos, en ese lugar pudo ver a los lejos en una de la secciones de un gran muro, que era la muralla que separaba la ciudad de aquel inmenso bosque, observo una gran grieta que mostraba al parecer una hoyo negro; sin pensarlo dos veces la chica se acerco y se adentro aun así sus instinto le decían que no lo hiciera...

Al entrar, no era tan oscuro como parecía, todo estaba rodeado por gigantes arboles que poseían una gran vegetación impidiendo que la luz de aquel sol crepuscular iluminara aquel lugar por completo, avanzando un poco, la joven se topa con unas grandes ramificaciones en forma de arco, que al verla mas de cerca, se dio cuenta de que era un buen lugar temporal para poder descansar, pues estaba lejos de aquella grieta y la luz no iluminaba; dejando sus cosas en el suelo, toma la decisión de ir a comprar ropa en las tiendas que había visto antes a penas se ocultara el Sol, sacando los trajes de científicos de la mochila, lo coloca en el suelo para que este sirviera de cobija y el resto como almohada; agarrando uno de los envase de agua la chica se recostó a ver los pequeños hilos de luz que se tornaban mas opacos a medida que pasaba los minutos...

Ya cuando todo se volvió oscuro la chica decidió entrar en aquella ciudad con un poco del dinero de los maletines, la luces ya se habían encendido, dejando todo claro en la ciudad aun se encontraba personas caminando a los alrededores y algunas tiendas ya habían cerrado...

Saliendo de aquel bosque con un poco de dinero, la joven decidió ir a las tiendas que había visto cuando llego; pasando entre la personas que aun ahora no se percataban de su presencia, llego a una de las tiendas cuya ropa no era de su tipo para decir verdad, pero al menos cambiaría ese uniforme de científico; habiendo entrado a la tienda eligió una par de prenda y un especie de sweater túnica de un color oscuro que le llamo la atención, pagando la poca ropa que había agarrado sale de la tienda con una sonrisa en el rostro, causada por la señora que lo atendió, ya que la había llamado "gracias por su compra doctora".

En las casi vacías calle de Villa Crepúsculo, la peli negra caminaba lentamente con las bolsas en sus manos, ya habiendo recorrido un largo tramo en dirección a la grieta, que en estos momentos representaba su refugio; pero antes de que pudiera seguir, se escucharon unos pasos apresurado que provenían atrás de ella...

Al voltearse no le dio ni tiempo de reaccionar, un sonido estruendoso hizo que invadiera ese lugar, solo un sensación después de aquel suceso, era el ardor agudo y cálido que presentaba su brazo izquierdo; le habían disparado y la persona que cometió el ataque siguió de largo, justo cuando empezaba a sobre poner su mente sobre el dolor, unas manos cubierta con un guante le tocaron el hombro, como signo de preocupación...

- Se encuentra bien señorita - decía el sujeto uniformado que revisaba la herida de la chica- no ha sido nada grave, solo le ha rozado la bala, debería ir al medico, yo os acompaño ¿si gusta?

-N-no descuida, estoy bien, puedo ir sola, vaya atrás de el, alguien así es demasiado peligroso- decía la joven con cierto titubeo, aunque no tenia porque disimular le acaba de rozar una bala, ademas temía que le pidiera la identificación- un tío así no debe estar libre...

- Entendido señorita, vaya al centro medico de inmediato por favor - termino de decir el policia mientras que se alejaba corriendo hacia donde se habia ido aque sujeto

Adolorida aun con la herida que le sangraba constantemente, la chica decide ir a la grieta , ni loca se acercaría al Hospital sin identificación, mañana resolvería ese tema; estando ya frente a la entrada de aquel inmenso bosque, entro torpemente, estaba mareada y rendida, ya estando bajo el abrigo de aquel árbol, uso lo ultimo que le quedaba de fuerza para romper un trozo de tela del traje de científico y después de lavarse la herida con agua, se vendo de manera improvisada, tomo algo de agua y se comió otro de los tubos de alimento, ya estaba cansada, aunque su mareo cedió un poco; tumbándose sobre el montón de ropa fijo su mirada hacia arriba y pudo divisar en el cielo una única estrella que la acompañaba esa noche, una única estrella que flaqueaba las hojas de aquellos arboles... Pensó en todo lo que había pasado, en su padre, en lo que sucedió en el laboratorio, dando un profundo suspiro la joven se dejo llevar por sus sueños...

**-Mientras que en Vergel Radiante**-

-Hay novedades sobre la chica- preguntaba un sujeto con voz grave cuyo rostro estaba oculto en la oscuridad...

- No... - contesto una voz menos grave y mas apacible

- Esto no estaba planeado - dijo otra persona cuyo tono demostraba ser el mas joven de los presente

- Todos sabemos que no estaba planeado - decia otro sujeto que lanzo unos papeles sobre el unico lugar iluminado del lugar

- No creen que dramatizan, es solo una niña - protesto una chica

- No es cualquier chica y lo sabes - volvio a contestar la voz grave que daba entender que era el lider de los presente

- Si lo se, ¿pero… en realidad representa un riesgo? - dijo la joven ya levantándose de su asiento

- Tal vez él la pueda encontrar - decía el mas joven pensativo...

- Riesgo, Ansem casi muere, el laboratorio fue destruido, esta claro que si representa un riego- dijo el líder con firmeza- a él, no lo llamaremos por ahora, puede que sea nuestro aliado pero hasta ahí, no lo molestemos por cosas simples .

- E-Entiendo- contesto la chica que luego se retiro de la sala.

- Hagan una operación de rastreo a todos los mundos cercanos del accidente de la nave - ordeno el líder también retirándose...

* * *

**Bueno aquí un nuevo proyecto que se me ocurrió tengo entendido que a muchos no le agrada Xion pero no se me ocurrió alguien más para esta trama, aquí una larga introducción, que será Xion, como será todo en Villa Crepúsculo, todo eso ni yo lo sé XD okno , espero que le haya gustado, ya era hora que me alejara del romance un poco y hablado de eso no se qué pareja va a tener la chica, claro si tendrá de verdad, espero que le haya gustado, algo perturbador de donde proviene, pero tiene su personalidad XD bueno sin más nada que decir que gracias por leerme de nuevo, me despido, nos vemos pronto, saludos xD**


End file.
